Blind
by Retrogrenade
Summary: Written for best friend's birthday. Juubei gets a bit frustrated with being blind. JuubeixKadsuki. [OneShot]


A/N: Random fic I wrote for Annu-kun's birthday, because she requested it, so that means, IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF IT SUCKS. XD I haven't written anything in more than six months except a short, terrible KakaNaru(Naruto). So, sorry. --"  
  
Un-necessary Disclaimer: GetBackers... IS MINE!!! Not.  
  
----------  
  
"Back already, Juubei?"  
  
My empty steps echoed in the dark hallway. I nodded.   
  
"Did you tell Kadsuki yet?"  
  
"No, nee-san. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow..."  
  
She frowned. I couldn't see it, but I just knew she frowned.   
  
"Juubei..." She sighed. "If you don't make a move soon, someone's going to take him away."  
  
"Just like Kagami and MakubeX?" I practically spat out. The second the words flew out my mouth, I regretted them. I couldn't see this either, but I'd hurt nee-san.  
  
"I'm sorr-"  
  
"It's okay," Sakura said. "I'll go check on the others now."  
  
Her footsteps died away and I felt my way to the exit again. The musty smell was washed away by the light breeze. Chatter filled the air.   
  
"You know, Kadsuki, you really SHOULD ask Ju-"   
  
All voices stopped the second they saw me.   
  
"Oh! Hi, Juubei." Kadsuki said.  
  
"Kadsuki." I greeted him, and walked towards them. At least, I thought I was.   
  
Footsteps ran my way. "Juubei-han!" Emishi said. "You're walking towards the street!"  
  
"... Oh." I muttered, starting to get a little mad for god knows what reason.  
  
Trying not to turn red, I headed the other way, almost stomping. I felt like a little kid. A blind little kid. The chatter resumed, and I heard more footsteps coming towards me.   
  
"Go away." I said. "I don't need more guides to take care of me."  
  
"Juubei..." Kadsuki's voice. Crap.  
  
"Sorry, Kadsuki. I didn't mea-"  
  
Tripping over a rock, I braced myself for the fall when I was embraced in someone's arms.   
  
"Are you alright, Juubei?"  
  
I felt Kadsuki's breathing, steady, on my neck. I was used to the touch, people always held me up in case I fell or something. Little blind boy can't walk by himself. I'm not like that.  
  
But this kind of touch was different. There was something more intimate in it. Could it be that- no. Kadsuki's not like that. He'll never like me that way. He'll think I'm weird.   
  
"Kadsuki..."  
  
"Hm?"   
  
His voice sounded so innocent. And pure. Probably hasn't even hit the hormone stage yet, and he's already 20.  
  
"I... I don't know how to explain this." I stammered.   
  
Nee-san always pushed me to tell him, but I kept stalling. Mainly because I couldn't find a way to do this for fear of rejection.   
  
"Explain...?" Kadsuki said quietly, a sign for me to continue.  
  
I swear my heartbeat went up so high it was as if I was on coffee with extra sugar.  
  
And that's when it happened. I kissed the person whom I'd sworn to protect all through his life. It was a brief kiss, just light enough for him to get the point.  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way." I said, relieved I'd gotten it off my chest.  
  
"No! Juubei! Of course I do!" the string user said, a look of worry probably across his face.  
  
I smirked, wishing I could've seen it.   
  
"I've actually liked you for a long time." he said, and I felt his arms, still around me, tighten a bit.  
  
"Okay. Good."  
  
"Juubei? I got you a present. I mean, your birthday's coming up soon, right?"  
  
My birthday. I'd almost forgotten. The only one who gave me presents were nee-san and Kadsuki. The others didn't know when my birthday was. Maybe they didn't care. It was okay. It was enough for me, I was used to it.  
  
Kadsuki released his arms and hurried away. I waited patiently and sure enough, five minutes later he came back.  
  
"Arf!"  
  
"What was that?!" I cried, rather startled.  
  
Kadsuki laughed.   
  
"It's a puppy. I found it hurt near Mugenjou. But it'll heal soon."  
  
"A puppy..."  
  
I used to have one. Me and nee-san would play with it every day. Kadsuki handed it to me. The puppy barked again, and rubbed its head on my cheek.  
  
I knelt down and let it go.  
  
"Juubei? What are you doing?" Kadsuki asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"I... don't deserve a present like that." I muttered. "I don't deserve any at all. It's too good for someone like me. I mean, I tried to kill you, Kadsuki. I still don't understand why you even forgave me."  
  
"Juubei, I told you already." Kadsuki sighed. "it's okay. I forgive you. It's... It's hard to explain, but... We've been through a lot together and I couldn't let you go even after that."  
  
He walked away. Did he leave? I wouldn't know. But then he came back, and shoved something furry into my arms.  
  
"Juubei... Please, just take him. He doesn't have a home, and I mean, if you still feel like you don't deserve it, just take it for me? I want you to have it."  
  
I practically melted at the sound of his voice. So I nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yip! Yip!"  
  
It bit my finger.  
  
"Ow!!!"  
  
I restrained from swearing. "Is it bleeding?" I said.  
  
"No, but it's sorta red. Nothing wrong." Kadsuki laughed.  
  
The puppy rested its head on my palm.  
  
I smiled and patted it, and for just a moment, with Kadsuki by my side, I felt like I could see again.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: That... was stupid. TT; Flames are, however, welcome and will be thrown at Paul. . 


End file.
